Palace of the Dead
"It is custom among warriors bound for the Palace of the Dead to distribute their worldly possessions among already-grieving family and friends." The Palace of the Dead (also known as the 'Hell's Gate' in the Original and Japanese versions) is an optional dungeon unlocked in Chapter 4, accessed by going to the Warren Report 'Mysterious Blast on Exeter' and following up the events from there to unlock access to the Palace. Afterwards, the Palace is accessed through Bortegun Fens. It is here that players can use the Book of the Dead and the Ring of the Dead (both which can be found in the Palace]] to turn human units into Undead units and Lich, respectively. Story Events Floor 1 Denam enter the Palace to find another search party of Bakram lead by the Spellbinder Falfaday, who are seeking Draconic Magic. Falfaday sees The Order as a threat and attacks. Floor 2 Denam happens upon the Wandering Magus Rudlum being attacked by a horde of Undead, and steps in to aid him. (If Rudlum survives he will join the Order) Floor 3 Denam finds the way barred in a room full of stone statues. The palace guardian Xadoba (a Gorgon) appears and attacks. (Note - a hidden door must be found before defeating Xadoba in order to proceed further) Floor 5 Denam catches up with Nybeth who summons a horde of undead and his experiments on reviving corpses. Floor 22 Denam stumbles upon a disciple of Nybeth - Georges - who is using a Book of the Dead to turn Zombies into Skeletons and Ghosts and create an army of undead. (Note - It is possible to use your own Book of the Dead in this battle) Floor 41 The Witch Beelzebuth demonstrates how to use a Ring of the Dead to create several Lich before fleeing. (Note - It is possible to use your own Ring of the Dead in this battle) Floor 74 Denam catches up with Beelzebuth who summons a horde of undead and challenges the Order. Floor 100 - Alter of the Beyond Denam encounters Nybeth, who has become a Lich, in the epicentre of the Palace. Dungeon Overview "All who enter this dungeon, abandon what little hope ye may have yet" The Palace of the Dead is split into 4 main sections, each 25 floors long, with a secret 5th section available during and after CODA Episode 2 */Floors 1-25/ */Floors 26-50/ */Floors 51-75/ */Floors 76-100/ */Floors 101-115/ (only available in CODA) Shops can be found on Floors 24, 65 and 103. These sell Necromancy and Draconic Magic scrolls that cannot be bought elsewhere This is the longest dungeon unlocked in-game, and has many powerful units mixed in among regular battles, many of which drop powerful weapons and spells, including Tier II of the Ninjutsu attack spells, various Draconic Spells, and several unique Necromancy spells are also found here. Five of the 12 Heavenly General battles are also held at floors 77, 86, 89, 93, and 96. Loot Table by Col_Mobius. Category:Maps Category:Dungeons